At the End of the Rainbow
by Saul
Summary: Each of the members of Crono's group face apparently unsolvable problems, starting with barbarians that plan to raid Guardia.


At the End of the **R****a****i****n****b****o****w**

by [Saul][1]

Read the official version of this story at:  
[http://saul.fly.to/CT/rainbow.html][2]

A breeze blew once more on the plains of the world. It made the recent Nadia's Bell ring, being heard so far as the south of Truce. They said that the ones whom heard Leene's Bell ring by chance, would live happy and interesting lives. Would be the same case of the Nadia's Bell? Because this time, it could have signaled the despair that was to come.

"The barbarians of the far away island Alberta have declared war on us." The room fell silent at that sentence.

"When did this happen?" Said one of the leaders of Guardia, which were accompanied by King Guardia XXXIII and the Knight Captain.

The named Knight Captain took the word. "We have never been at total friendliness with those barbarians, but there had been relative peace and sometimes mutual help between the groups until now. On a sea expedition, some of my men had to take shelter in Alberta. They didn't plan to stay for long, couldn' noticed the inhabitants seemed to be preparing for war. Upon the discovery of our men, the Albertians attacked them with death intentions. Only a portion of the men sent was able to come back to tell us this. In conclusion, they have not openly declared war, because that's not at all their style, but to me it is very clear they are planning to raid Guardia."

"Gosh..." Said quietly other of the top noblemen.

"The best option we have is attack them in their own ground before they come and attack us." The Knight Captain announced.

"It'll be a manslaughter... on both sides." Other leader said.

"Probably, but if we allow them to even come close, there will be an unstoppable massacre of our women and children. They have centuries of knowledge on how to raid a country and if they've waited until now, it is because they are ready to do it perfectly here. We won't have a chance without a big sacrifice." Yet another noblemen intervened.

"Then it is settled." King Guardia concluded. "Every men who can fight will be sent. All ships available will have to be directed for this mission. The troops will be leaving in two days."

"T-two days?"

"That's right." The Captain continued. "The barbarians already know we are aware of their plans. They'll probably speed up their attack. To set off now is our only chance to catch them before arriving here, and with luck in their own island."

"All right. I will inform my people of this."

"Count with the people of Porre for this war."

"I wish this hadn't to happen, but we'll offer all our support."

"We'll do our best."

Meanwhile, Crono was seated next to his mom, who was in bed, feeding her chicken soup.

"COUGH! Crono..."

"Shhhhhh... Don't talk mom. I'm here."

"Crono... Cough! Who is going to... Cough! Cough! ...Get the money?" The excellent cooking of Crono's mom used to sell very well. They weren't rich, but food never was missing and they could afford some luxuries from time to time.

"Don't worry mom, I'll do something." Crono's mom was starting to upset, but Crono calmed her quickly. "I won't get into trouble. I've collected lots of swords that I'll never use again. They can be sold for a good price. Now, don't worry about nothing and rest. I want you to get well." Crono said as he finished feeding her soup.

Then there was a knock on the door. Crono saw his mom was on the verge of falling asleep. "I'll get it. You rest." He said softly.

"Mr. Crono, hero of Guardia." Said a soldier whom stood at the door as soon as Crono opened it.

Crono couldn't help smirking after hearing that. "Yes, I think that's me."

"Your help is requested in the arising war with Alberta Island. Given your..."

"WHAT? War?" 'Not now...' Crono thought looking back at his mother's room. "What's going on?"

"Given your great skill as a fighter, you will be given the rank of Lieutenant. Provisional docks are being constructed at the left of Guardia Forest. You are to report it ready to leave in two days at one thousand two hundred hours."

"Bu-but why? What happened?"

The soldier loosened up a bit. "Explorations troops discovered the Albertians are about to raid Guardia. We are to send troops to the island as fast as we can to stop them."

'Gosh... it'll be a massacre.' "I... I can't go now. My mother is sick."

"Every man in conditions of fighting will come. Mister, we can't afford your withdrawing from the forces."

Crono thought about it. The soldier was right. He was eighteen now. If other teens like him were going to go, he had no excuse. And, he could really make a difference there. If he didn't, the barbarians would come and destroy everything. It was his duty. "I'll see what can I do. I'll be there in two days at noon."

"Guardia thanks you for your support." The soldier said, gave a military salute, and left.

"Great. What am I going to do now?" He paced back and forth for a couple of seconds before lightening up. "I'll ask Lucca to take care of her. She'll surely accept." Crono went up the stairs, the tension of the war already building up on him. He saw his mom was totally asleep now and left her a note where she could see clearly. 'I left for Lucca's house. I'll be back before soon.' Crono decided not to tell her anything about the war, she'd be worried to death.

"WHAT? War?" Taban exclaimed when he heard the notice by the mouth of another soldier.

"Yes. The barbarians of Alberta Island are about to raid our kingdom. We're sending troops to Alberta as fast as we can. Every man who can fight must report to the provisional docks by Guardia Forest in two days at noon."

"You can't make dad fight!" Lucca burst. "He's an engineer, not a soldier!"

The soldier was about to repeat the thing about all the available man who can fight but Taban interrupted. "I'll be there."

"But...!"

"Lucca, silence!"

"I'll see you there." The soldier gave a salute and turned around.

"Dad...!"

"Lucca, it is my obligation."

"They're going to fight manpower with manpower! You'll get killed! Don't you see?"

"Then I should run and hide and allow these barbarians to come and kill you and your mother?"

Lucca sighed in defeat. "But at least take this." She handed him the Wondershot.

"Lucca, I don't know how to use that. I'll fight with the weapons they give me and the way they tell me. And," He said cutting off Lucca that was about to talk, "I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours." Taban hurriedly left, not wanting his own worries to be shown to Lucca.

The girl stood there after the door closed. Then, she reacted. "I've got to do something... a weapon... no, that won't work and will take a lot of time... something that helps him... a bomb... no, that isn't enough and sometimes risky... what am I going to do?" Lucca paced back and forth forcing her mind to come up with something, but she couldn't in such a short time. What experience she had on full-scale war anyway?

There was a knock in the door. Lucca stopped on her tracks. She had been thinking for an unknown time with no results and this had her highly frustrated and stressed. She wished it wasn't another soldier or he'd get a beating up. Lucca opened the door to reveal Crono.

"Crono!" She ran and uncontrollably held into him. "Dad is going to the war! They're going to get him killed!"

Crono hugged Lucca and caressed her head without a helmet. War always brought pain, and it had already started. He hadn't thought about Lucca's troubles. At least Lara wasn't crippled anymore. "I know..." He said sympathetically.

Lucca looked up and saw the expression in Crono's face. "No..." She said backing up. "You have to go too?" Crono nodded. "Stupid barbarians! I've got to do something... I've got to do something..." She walked around getting worried and inside herself again.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to make something that will stop those Albertians so my dad's life isn't risked. I know I can't take out the whole opposite side in a war, but there has to be something I can do. And I have to do it quick, in two days..." Lucca suddenly turned to Crono. "Crono, you leave in two days too, don't you?"

"Yes. That's why I came..."

"Then what are you doing here?!?" Lucca interrupted him. "Go train or something! I don't want you to get killed!" She ran into a cabinet and took out a shiny and very smooth helmet, and threw it to him. "Take the prism helm. I won't need it. You've got the Rainbow and the Nova Armor, don't you?"

Crono nodded. Before he could say another thing, there was the noise of things falling upstairs. Lucca panicked and went to the door, but halfway, she stopped and told Crono, "Mom broke her leg two days ago. She has an illogical fear of remaining crippled and she has been trying to do everything by herself even with the injury. Could you pass by later?" And then she went in and up the stairs to her parents' room.

Crono went outside. 'Maybe I should let everyone deal with their own problems. Lucca has lots; I can't place the burden of taking care of my mother on her. I won't get killed there, but I can't leave with mom like that." Crono was getting worried as he thought this so he stopped the thoughts and broke in a run for his house.

Marle was tossed lazily on her bed. She had liked the rest from her teachers, but now she was dead bored. Her P.E. teacher was going to be a soldier, the nun an emergency nurse and they had found some other occupation for her history teacher. The castle was bustling with activity. Not even her servant friend, Marion, was around. And of course, she knew she couldn't bother her dad now, even if he cared for her. She felt very lonely. Then, the perfect thing to do hit her: go visit Crono.

Crono slashed the rocks with his Rainbow Sword until he turned them to dust. Having found his mom still asleep, he changed the note to "I'm just outside. Need to talk to you." Crono didn't want to worry his mom at all, but he felt he should tell her about the war, the sooner the better.

He didn't really like the idea of killing other people, even in self-defense. But those were barbarians that attacked without a reason. He just hoped this event would turn out for the best. On the other hand, he didn't worry about getting hurt in this war. He jumped in, attacked, and backed out, a rather safe method of attack. Also he, out of being hit, had developed an outstanding resistance to damage.

"Crono!" He heard beside himself as he broke a rock in two. Crono turned around to see Marle.

"Hi." He simply said. Marle slowly came closer and softly hugged him. 'Two girls the same day. Some of my luck may still remain.' "How are you?" He said after a short while.

"I'm okay. Kinda lonely." She said, making an idea start to form in Crono's mind. "It's all this war. If only they let me..." A more urgent impulse overlapped all of Crono's thinking.

"Marle, you can't go to the war!" He said looking down to her.

Marle let go of him. "I know that! My dad was very clear! Why does everyone think I'm plain stupid? I helped to fight Lavos, but I know I can't take thirteen thousand barbarians on!" She started getting angry. "I was just hoping I could see dad more, I haven't talked to him at all since those soldiers arrived last night! I also have right to feel lonely, don't you think?!?"

"I- I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"I know. My dad is going too."

"The king is going?"

"Yeah. I insisted it was just as stupid as I going was, but he insisted. You know, he is just as stubborn as m... I mean, he is stubborn!" Marle corrected quickly.

Crono looked at Marle and laughed. She was not amused but joined his fun.

In another time and place, the brave Frog searched restlessly every house in Truce. Queen Leene had gone out with a small retinue and had suddenly disappeared. After cleaning the cathedral and Truce Village with the help of some soldiers, Frog was heading to Sandorino. Crossing Zenan Bridge, he saw another person coming from the opposite direction.

Magus had been all this time looking for Schala with absolutely no result. He couldn't feel her presence, so maybe she wasn't in this time era, or maybe she was dead. He could be one of the most powerful men in history, but still was only one man. One to search the entire world and all of time to find a single another person. Magus then saw Frog coming to him. Maybe he should ask the amphibian to help him. He would consider that asking Glenn for help would be lowering himself, but if it could lead him to help Schala...

"Magus," Frog said stopping in front of him in the bridge.

"Frog, we meet once again." Magus said showing the least emotion possible. "In this moment, I was wondering if there would be someone who can help me look for my sister, Schala."

Frog sighed inwardly. He, being there himself, considered Schala had died in the Ocean Palace and this eternal quest of Magus was a waste of time and some obsession. He couldn't ponder the point more; he had more important things to do. "I am sorry I whilst not be able to help thee, magician. Queen Leene is lost and 'tis mine duty to look and find her."

Magus raged inside. It had been foolish to think that anyone would help him. He had to do everything by himself. "Farewell then." Magus said and went past Frog to continue his way.

"Magus," Frog broke the silence again as both had their backs turned to each other. "It has not been thee who has kidnapped the queen, has it?"

The wizard took his scythe unnoticed. He wouldn't expect Frog to trust him, but how did he dare to make such a question? Still, he kept calmed. "I'm not," he said and resumed walking but stopped a few steps ahead. "But, if this helps you, she is still alive."

A meteorite would hit the Earth in 23 hours. It would hit and destroy Geno Dome, which was the working place of Robo. Most robots would be evacuated, but Mother Brain and all the projects in there, months of work, could not. Robo's new top priority order from the government: Find a way to stop the Black-Angel meteorite from striking the planet.

All the robots like him had been assigned to the task, apart from the main team that was trying to stop it, in hopes that the individuality would find an alternate way to solve the problem. The reason for such worry was that the meteorite was being attracted by Earth's gravity and was increasing its speed towards the planet. In any moment, it could become simply unstoppable.

The best option Robo thought of is that a Dreamstone missile or barrier could stop or hinder Black-Angel from colliding into the factory and destroying it without much other damage to the rest of the planet. In order to find Dreamstone, Robo would travel to the prehistoric era and use his sensors to find a deposit that his records showed never had been discovered. Lucca had told him in her last visit that she would leave the Epoch hidden in the Sun Cave, in a way only he would find it. It was time to find out if she got away with that plan.

Robo entered the cave after a short trip in boat. Upon finding nothing in plain sight, he scanned it with his hi-tech sensors, something that he doubted anyone would do in so a desolate place. What he found was small initials, L. A, engraved in the walls of the cave, near the presence of a metallic object of unknown identity. Those initials didn't stand for Los Angeles (probably because it never has existed in that world) but rather the name of an old friend. Upon closer examination, he noticed the horizontal line of the L was indeed a slot just the right size to place a memory chip in.

The robot loaded the most important information in his RAM and proceed to take out his main memory chip and insert it into the slot, that was the entrance into the foreign object made of metal. Robo considered it would be a possibility that the named object would open the door to the Epoch if it contained memories only Robo could have. How clever of Lucca.

Robo detected a radio signal being sent, but nothing else happened. The memory chip was pushed out of the slot, undamaged as Robo confirmed when he set it down into place again. Nothing else changed so Robo headed out. There it was. Near the shore, outside of the cave, stood the Epoch. The radio signal had been caught by it and activated a program that made the Epoch autopilot to this point. So, Robo entered and set the time gauge to 65000000 BC.

A freezing storm was the greeting as the Epoch went out of the time tunnel. Robo's new main priority was to land safely, which as usual he completed perfectly. The ground was covered in snow. Robo started to analyze the chance the Epoch had came out in the wrong era when he realized the shadow of the ice age had finally fallen over the world of this time.

Not very far, Robo detected the presence of human civilization, Ioka village possibly. Under shelter, it would be easier to run the test to find a deposit of Dreamstone. The field was deserted, but covered in snow he found the chief's hut. He entered it.

"Robo! Ayla happy see Robo!" The robot was almost tackled by Ayla's also big mass as his visual sensors adapted to the darkness of the hut. "Robo help Ayla! Hunters lost in icky!"

"You may be meaning snow?" Robo suggested.

Ayla stared at Robo for a second. "Hunters lost in snow! Hunters die! Ayla must find! Ayla must give food, skins, fire to hunters! Robo help!"

Robo remembered his mission here couldn't be delayed. "Ayla, I must find Dreamstone as soon as possible. My home and all I have will disappear because a meteorite is going to hit Earth. I can't help you."

"But hunters die!"

"I'll come back here after my mission is finished."

"No! Hunters die now if Ayla and Robo don't help! Hunters die cold! Robo must help now! Ayla don't want hunters die, friends!"

Robo wanted to continue his search the fastest possible and he used pure logic to tell Ayla the following. "Ayla, I'm not from this time period. The events have happened in history without my intervention. If I'm needed to rescue them, then they were meant to die."

Incredibly, Ayla understood what Robo meant, and this angered her. She gave him a strong punch, though not so strong it would damage him. "Bad Robo! Robo no talk like person! Robo cold, let people die! Robo talk like rock! Ayla no friend rock without heart!" And then she ran outside.

Robo was slightly shocked by Ayla's words. Was he talking as a machine? Could it be he would be forgetting the emotions Lucca had taught him? Again, Robo couldn't afford the time of reflecting into this. He ran a scan as wide as his sensors would allow, and detected a deposit of Dreamstone his records didn't show as discovered until Dreamstone disappeared from the face of Earth.

A trip in the Epoch in these stormy conditions would be dangerous. Though slower, a foot walk to the deposit would be better. Robo set off immediately, planning to get there before night fell.

When he arrived there, he experienced the emotion of deception. The place of the deposit was just below and around Lavos' crater. The force of Lavos' impact had gone through the Dreamstone severing and pushing it easily. A Dreamstone object wouldn't stop a meteorite from entering the atmosphere or destroying Geno Factory. "Rats!" Robo suddenly turned and punched a dead tree, breaking it in two. Immediately, he realized what he had done. He still did have the emotions.

Night was coming, and soon the storm outside would increase. Robo found a cave near and settled down there, thinking on another plan to save his home, but he now doubted he would get away with it. He could only hope now some other robot could do something, but he doubted it too.

"What am I going to do? Everyone is so troubled..."

"At the end of the rainbow is the answer to your problems." A voice said.

It was still early in the morning when Crono walked out of his house. He hadn't been able to sleep well last night. Having told his mom about the war, he assured her he wouldn't be in danger. He had to lie to her saying he had already arranged everything just so she wouldn't worry and thus her health got worse.

The clouds from last night's storm didn't make the situation look any better, but as there's always everything good amidst the bad things, a beautiful rainbow was set over Truce Canyon. It was then when Crono remembered hearing a voice about something at the end of the rainbow. Doubting the voice was talking about the tip of his most powerful sword, he ran towards it.

He went deep into Truce Canyon, pretending he was looking for the pot full of gold coins they always said was at the of the rainbow. Would this solve his problems? Amazing himself, he arrived to a clearing in the canyon where the rainbow was set. "Whoa," Crono said at such display from so close, but nothing else was there, most obviously.

But even, he was still a little disappointed. He laughed at his own ingenuity. "It was kind of stupid to think the rainbow would help me find someone to take care of my mom. But I really need someone. I don't want to leave her with a stranger." Crono looked up and saw how the rainbow took off from here. Having wanted to do it since he was a kid, we walked through it. After smiling at his experiments, he prepared to leave, but then he heard Marle's voice.

Marle sat in the ledge of one of the windows in her room, looking outside. Part of her legs leaned over the bottom of the big window. She still felt lonely. She knew it was a minor problem compared to the ones caused by this war, but she still felt that way. Yesterday Crono's mom had called Crono at the few minutes of their meeting, and instead of coming up with one of his excuses, he ran up giving a quick goodbye to her. She wondered if something was wrong or Crono was just worried about the war.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt her balance shift ahead and her view go more and more out of the window and down. She had lost all her grip and was falling down when she heard a scream of "Princess!" and a hand securely caught her by the wrist, pulling her inside.

The girl took a breath when Marle was safe. "Princess Nadia! Thanks goodness you're all right. You really should be more careful!"

"I'm sorry Marion." Marle said, trying to subtract importance to the incident. "I'm kind of light-headed lately. Luckily you were here."

"Yes princess, but you really..."

"Marion, I've told you about a hundred times not to call me Princess Nadia!"

"I'm sorry, Marle." The maid quickly corrected, knowing Marle. "But be more careful from now on, okay?"

"Sure, now that you'll be here to take care of me."

"Sorry Marle, but I was just passing by. Royal obligations." Marion said as she walked down the corridor to the outside.

"Yes, I guess so..." Marle said as he looked outside again, and she was cut by the impression. A streak of colors was in the middle of the view of the window. Looking down, she saw that a rainbow had formed with one of its ends in the clearing of Guardia Forest, just in front of her! More willed by the phenomenon itself that by the strange voice last night, she wanted to go there. But, this time she would take the long way, stairs.

Marle danced and played around the rainbow for a few minutes, but before long she was bored again. She leaned in the ground, getting a perfect view of the rainbow heading somewhere else. "I know I shouldn't bother anyone, but it's very boring and solitaire around here. Besides, what is daddy thinking by going into the war himself? His boat can be sunk or something! I just wish I had someone to talk with right now." She sighed and closed her eyes. But then, Lucca's voice made her stand up quickly.

Sunrise had surprised Lucca working in her room. Unfortunately, not working on anything concrete. She had been going over several designs all night, not really finding one that would work. She didn't only want to protect her father, but to save as many lives as possible in the bloodshed. The dark rings under the eyes just showed barely but she started feeling drowsy at the sight of a new day so she decided to wash her face and go out for a while.

Lucca squinted her eyes in the sunlight. Adapting to the clarity, she saw a rainbow over Fiona's Forest. She was very conscious about a voice telling her that her problems would be solved in the end of the rainbow while she was working last night. She shrugged and said, "Why not?" before breaking in a run towards Zenan Bridge.

She didn't have to go very far into the thick forest to find a clearing where the rainbow had set foot. Not too impressed by it, she rather watched for something or someone to pop up. It has been shown that scientific people are the most skeptical but also the most affected by supernatural events.

Lucca wouldn't have really followed a voice that could have been part of her own imagination, but she was getting desperate by now. Could it be that her desperation was interfering with her thinking? "You said coming here would give me a way to help my father!" She shouted angrily, "You said I would find a weapon to stop this stupid war! SO...?" Giving up, she was going to run out of there, but turned around when she thought having heard Frog's Gothic English dialect.

The mist around the Guardia of 600 AD cleared to reveal the travelling Frog. Having spent the night in Sandorino, he hoped to find Leene this day. Would be Magus right about her being still alive? How would he know unless he had her himself?? Frog turned around in rage, but then remembered Magus was no longer with the mystics and had no reason to kidnap Leene.

He could only hope Leene and her companions had got stuck somewhere safe and couldn't send a messenger. Frog looked around the sky. People like him knew when to look for the signals of destiny. Then he saw it, the rainbow, just at the foot of Denadoro Mountains. Hoping Leene would be there, he jumped his way towards the point.

Frog arrived where his final quest with Cyrus had started. But he didn't think about those moments, rather searching for the queen. "Queen Leene!" He shouted for several minutes, with no answer. Frog looked around, the leaves, animals, all showed that no human had set foot here or up the mountain in weeks. Only the rainbow and him were there.

Frog knelt down. "I need to find Queen Leene. She is everything to me. Not is it only my duty to Guardia, but I hath sworn to protect her. I do not mindeth being the frog as long as I can fulfill this vow. Please, maketh the way clear." What he heard in response was Robo's electronical beeping. Frog stood up in surprise.

Robo walked down the snowed mountain as he did up earlier. Heading back to Ioka, maybe all he was left to do was to help Ayla. Among the flying snow, he distinguished part of a rainbow just on his path. Last night, he had heard an unknown voice. He hadn't been able to record or pinpoint the owner of it, but Robo had understood the message.

The robot stopped in front of the colored phenomenon. It was not too strange too see it here; there surely was enough water up in the atmosphere, though sunlight was scarce. He looked up to where the rainbow got lost in clouds and snow. "Geno Dome will be destroyed in twelve hours. Mother and all I have worked in since I got back will be lost. Is there anything anyone can do?" Robo went through the rainbow and continued walking when he heard Ayla's voice at his back.

With the sunrise (later than usual because of the snow) Ayla and a group of cavemen and women had set out to look for the lost hunters. Ayla hoped to find them in the hunting range, but with this conditions the hunting range was very far. She ran in four legs in front of the group. And then, she saw the end of a rainbow to the left. She ran towards it, a voice last night having told her to look for it.

Ayla arrived to the rainbow leaving the group far behind her. "Kino! Taren! Ayla here!" She cried around the foot of the colorful band. "Ayla must find hunters! Kino with them! Me not want Kino die!" Ayla fell restlessly over the snow, leaving her mark on it. But then, Magus' voice made her stand up on guard.

The wizard still smiled inwardly at the look the innkeeper had when he entered last night and asked for a room. Better said, when he entered and asked for "a good room, or else..." Having probably went for all the whole era, he was heading to the top of Truce Peak to see if the improved view would help him in something.

Then, Magus spotted a rainbow falling over the canyon. He wouldn't follow the stupid voice from last night, not unlike many others he heard. But, if it would help him find Schala, he would try anything, and he was heading there anyway.

Magus arrived to a clearing where the rainbow had set one of its ends in. He quickly looked around, as he expected finding nothing. "So, am I doomed to look for Schala the whole eternity?" Dismissing it, he continued his way to the peak when he heard that boy, Crono's, voice.

The voice had started with an exclamation to then say something referring to how he needed someone to take care of her mother. Poor boy, Magus thought in false pity. Strangely, he couldn't identify the source of the voice. There was no point where the voice was coming from, and it wasn't coming from inside himself as a telepathic event either.

Also then came following Marle's voice about how lonely she was, Lucca's complaining she had to stop a war and save his father, Frog praying for he found Queen Leene, Robo announcing the destruction of Geno dome by a meteorite and Ayla of how she needed to rescue Kino and a group of hunters. Magus was hearing the voices, a hand on his chin, his gaze low, pondering what could this possibly mean, when he saw something red in the right corner of his eye.

"Wha..." Exclaimed Magus before finding himself next to Crono. What's more, finding himself among the whole rest of the team that fought against Lavos. And if even that wasn't enough, he was no longer in the medieval Truce Canyon, but in a clearing in Guardia Forest, probably 1000 AD. Everyone wondered what the hell was going on, each of them having heard the other six's complains and being transported here with the rest forming a circle.

Marle, least shocked given the fact that to her the only thing that had happened was the appearance of the rest of the group, and maintaining that spirit of hers, said, "Crono, I can of course take care of your mom. Why didn't you tell me? I'd love to! I was looking for someone whom would have the time to listen to me."

"Thanks Marle," Crono said, distracted from the weirdness of being transported here. That weight lifted off himself, he thought about what he had heard Lucca say more clearly. "Lucca, I'll make sure your dad is assigned to guard closely the king. They both will be far from the battle and safe." He said shifting his gaze from Lucca to Marle and viceversa.

Lucca smiled. "Well, and I figure we all could help a certain someone to search for her sister. I'm sure I can come up with something that will detect her easily."

Magus didn't even move, but he said. "I suppose no meteorite could stand a few blasts of Dark Matter, as far away as it can be..." He left that open ended.

Realizing Magus was referring to him, Robo nodded. "Ayla, I didn't know Kino was among the lost hunters. I'm sorry for my previous attitude. We'll find them right away."

Ayla jumped and did a summersault in the air. "Ayla happy! Ayla help others too! Marle children of Leene?" Half the people in the group nodded. "Me smell people like! Ayla find Leene before sun hides!" Ayla started dancing as if she had already solved the whole world's problems.

"Miss Ayla, I doubt Queen Leene doth smell like thee, but I trust thou canst find her. Miss Lucca, if thou dost happen to require anyone with battle experience to help thee, I am at thine service."

"Thank you Frog. Well, what are we all waiting for? We've got lots of things to do! Epoch is ready!" She led the group out of the clearing. The rainbow was left alone, and before long vanished, no longer needed.

No golden pot is needed. At the end of the rainbow, what you'll see is all the seven colors united in a single streak.

Dedicated to the Legion of Fantasy and particularly Nanaki.

(And thanks to Lady Marrah for the help with Frog)

Saul

* * *

At the End of the Rainbow is property of "Saul" Enrique Saúl González. Most characters and locations are taken from Chrono Trigger and are thus property of Square, I use them in a non-profit activity. All material original in this story is my own invention and you'll need to contact me for any event dealing with it. © 1998

   [1]: mailto:esaulgd@telcel.net.ve
   [2]: http://saul.fly.to/CT/rainbow.html



End file.
